


A Love to Heal

by Moonliel



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, very mild Ritsuka/Soubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/pseuds/Moonliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a devastating fight, Soubi is hurt pretty badly, but even he can argue against Ritsuka's healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love to Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the name "Setsuna-X"; cross-posted on AO3

The house was eerily silent and dark. No one was home as the front door slowly creaked open, allowing the silver moonlight to stream in through the slight opening, illuminating the dark furniture. Two figures stumbled into the empty home, one being badly wounded. 

“Come on Soubi, just a little further” said Ritsuka, his cat ears flat against his head, signifying his sadness. 

The two of them climbed the stairs to the second floor awkwardly with Soubi leaning heavily upon Ritsuka’s small shoulder. The small cat boy opened the door into his dark, shadowed bedroom, the only source of light being that from the moon, shining thorough his curtains. Ritsuka then led Soubi onto his small, twin sized bed and made the blonde adult lay down.

“Rest for now Soubi, I’ll be right back,” said the ebony haired boy as he left the room in search of the bandages he always had to use on himself.

He made it back to the room after gathering his medical supplies and looked at Soubi sadly. ‘Why does he always insist on fighting alone, why doesn’t he ever call me? Am—am I just a hindrance?’ thought Ritsuka as he stared down at Soubi’s immobilized body.

Soubi’s body didn’t move except for the soft rise and fall of his chest. After battles he would fall into a deep sleep in order to heal and regain his energy. Ritsuka slowly approached the body resting on his bed, careful to step lightly and quietly as to not wake the exhausted blonde man. 

He blushed heavily as his hand reached tentatively towards Soubi’s shirt, set on removing the buttons and clothing to better assess the damage that he had taken from the last Spell Battle. Slowly he removed each button off Soubi’s blue shirt, careful to not irritate the skin nor wake him up. Ritsuka let out a low hiss once he saw the state of Soubi’s body. His normally creamy white skin was littered with purple, blue, and green bruises, letting the black haired boy know that some of these bruises were not recent; in fact, they had been healing for some time now. Along with the bruises many cuts plagued the smooth skin, leaving scarlet streaks of blood in their wake. Ritsuka’s eyes just became sadder. He never wanted to see Soubi this way, but as long as Soubi continued to ignore his orders and go off to fight by himself Ritsuka feared that this is a state he would quickly become accustomed to. 

Unable to access all of Soubi’s wounds from the side of the bed Ritsuka gradually climbed onto the bed and situated himself between Soubi’s long legs. He placed the medical box onto the side nearest the wall and opened it up, still careful not to awaken his Fighter Unit. The shallow cuts along Soubi’s torso were still bleeding, so Ritsuka opted to clean those out first, but when he looked back into his medi-kit he found that he had run out of alcohol. He remembered that he had been meaning to buy some more, seeing as he spent so much of it dabbing it onto his own skin.

He didn’t want to let the wounds go untreated, but then he remembered something that his brother Seimei had done when he had gotten hurt this one time. His brother had cleaned and sealed the wound on his finger by licking the wound.

Ritsuka looked onto the bare chest in front of him and blushed again. He leaned closer, almost hovering completely over Soubi’s pale torso. He lowered his head to the first wound on the stomach and tenderly lapped up the slow flowing blood, cringing slightly at the warm, metallic taste of blood. The taste was nothing new, but he never got used to it.

Next he moved onto the next cut on the stomach, making sure that he sealed each one with his tongue. Once he finished with that his face had gradually acquired a very deep red on his own pale skin. Soubi’s breath began to get a bit irregular, this little tidbit going on without Ritsuka’s notice. After sealing the wounds on the stomach with the bandages Ritsuka moved his body closer to Soubi’s so he could reach further on his torso. He was glad that Soubi didn’t have his legs closed all the way when he was laid down or else this process would have been a lot harder. 

Ritsuka gulped audibly when he saw that the next series of cuts were on Soubi’s chest, his face becoming a permanent tomato. By sheer curiosity the boy placed his warm hand upon the bare chest over the heart. He was somewhat astounded and relieved that the older man had a heartbeat and was indeed human. Soubi was so odd sometimes that from time to time he would come across as inhuman. Ritsuka let out a content sigh, but his own heart was beating erratically in his chest and it felt like the organ was pounding into his ribcage with each pump as his face got closer and closer to Soubi’s bare skin.

Ritsuka’s pink tongue darted out between his small lips and licked up a wound on Soubi’s chest. Soubi’s breathing became more laborious, but Ritsuka was so focused on the task at hand that he failed to catch that as well. He continued to lick upon the slightly salty skin, most likely from sweat and drink up the crimson blood droplets that escaped the wounds on Soubi’s body. After licking a particular cut that was relatively close to Soubi’s nipple the body under him suddenly shivered. Ritsuka stopped his ministrations and watched Soubi closely. ‘Did I just imagine that?’ he thought as he continued to surveillance Soubi for any changes in his breathing pattern. When nothing happened for a long time Ritsuka figured it was only his imagination.

As he leaned down to lick one of the last wounds he felt the body under him shift once more and strong arms enveloped his waist. Ritsuka froze in fear and embarrassment. He lifted his head and eyes from their focus on Soubi’s chest and looked hesitantly into his face, which now contained a pair of opened amused blue eyes. Ritsuka’s eyes widened as he realized exactly what kind of position Soubi managed to wake up on. Couldn’t he have waited at least a couple more minutes? He was almost done!

“How long have you been awake?” accused Ritsuka, his voice strong and annoyed, yet inwardly he was completely embarrassed and his face exposed that. 

Soubi let out an amused chuckle, which irritated Ritsuka to no end. He hated it when Soubi laughed at him. “I’ve been awake for about five minutes,” answered Soubi, clearly satisfied with Ritsuka’s expression.

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” barked out Ritsuka, now more annoyed than embarrassed.

“Because,” began Soubi “you seemed to be enjoying yourself, Ritsuka,” he finished off innocently. 

Ritsuka spluttered, not knowing what to say, and his face was now completely red as he averted his eyes from those amused sapphires. Soubi decided to let Ritsuka go, though he was still wondering as to what the young boy was doing. “What were you doing anyway, besides molesting me in my sleep of course?” asked Soubi in a careless tone.

Ritsuka whipped his head to face Soubi so fast that his obsidian locks hit him in the face. “I was not molesting you Soubi!” yelled Ritsuka, “I was healing your wounds with my tongue and cleaning them since I ran out of alcohol.” Soubi just responded in a small smile and pulled Ritsuka flat against his chest. “What are you doing?” sputtered out the amethyst eyed boy. 

“Kiss me, Ritsuka,” demanded Soubi in a soft, sensuous voice.

“Your wounds!” exclaimed Ritsuka, trying to scramble out of Soubi’s hold and off his body. But Soubi proved to be an inescapable trap as he held on fast and tight onto Ritsuka’s small body.

“Kiss me, Ritsuka,” he repeated. Ritsuka peered at his eyes shyly before moving his head to a better position and placing a small peck onto Soubi’s awaiting lips, and pulled away quickly. Soubi shined a wide smile at young boy above him, which Ritsuka slowly gave back. Soubi was unpredictable and so he never knew what the older man would do next. In their very first meeting he had kissed him on the lips then on the hand, so now that they have been with one another for a much longer time it made it harder to deduce what Soubi’s next action was going to be.

And as predicted, Soubi decided to be unpredictable. He grabbed the back of Ritsuka’s head and led the younger boys small pink lips towards his own. By this point Ritsuka just gave up fighting and allowed their lips to press against one another. Soubi released his hold on Ritsuka’s head and moved his free hand down the boys back, gently stroking it. He ran his tongue over Ritsuka’s lips and when the younger boy gasped at the sensation he snuck his tongue into Ritsuka’s warm mouth, loving every moment of it. 

Ritsuka’s body stiffened when he began to feel Soubi’s hand which was on his back sneak underneath his shirt and stroked his skin. Soubi released Ritsuka’s mouth, both their lips a puffy red from the kissing, and looked deeply into his eyes. Soubi then quickly flipped them over with great agility and strength that Ritsuka didn’t even notice what happened until Soubi’s tongue was once again in his mouth. Ritsuka made a little sound of hesitation in the back of his throat.

By this time Soubi had completely devastated the young boy of his shirt as they lay on the bed. Ritsuka pulled his lips away from Soubi, inwardly missing the feel of them against him. 

“Soubi, what are you doing?” gasped out Ritsuka, completely out of air from the kissing.

Soubi looked into his eyes lustfully and said, “Making us even.”

Ritsuka gave him a confused and quizzical face and Soubi explained further, “Now we’re both missing our shirts.”

Ritsuka flushed again and looked on at Soubi for further instructions. 

“Good night, Ritsuka,” said Soubi as he rolled off the small boy and lay on the spot next to him, moving the medical box to the ground.

Ritsuka just looked at him confused. ‘What just happened?’ he thought, unable to keep up with Soubi’s mood swings, not that he was any better. Ritsuka said nothing as he curled up to Soubi’s side, their bare skin touching against one another. They covered themselves in a blanket and Ritsuka whispered, “Soubi, we’re talking about you fighting alone in the morning, so don’t leave me…and good night,” he added as an after thought.

“Of course,” answered Soubi “now go to sleep.” Ritsuka slowly drifted off to sleep in Soubi’s arms and he looked on at him fondly.

“I love you, Ritsuka.”

 

End.


End file.
